Bonjour maman
by Bebe Sokar
Summary: Petit moment d'intimité entre Elizabeth & Evan. Elizabeth Weir & Evan Lorne


**Bonjour maman**

* * *

Le soleil commençait à monter petit à petit dans le ciel, éclairant peu à peu la chambre pour réveiller les deux amants enlacés.  
Ils se réveillèrent doucement, ensemble. Elizabeth se tenait bien au chaud dans les bras d'Evan. Elle se retourna doucement pour se placer en face de lui. Elle enfoui sa tête dans son cou afin de respirer son odeur, l'embrassa, resserra son étreinte et referma les yeux pour se réveiller doucement dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, quand Evan entendit l'estomac d'Elizabeth crier famine, il décida de réveiller complètement la jeune femme qui était dans ses bras. Il lui déposa un doux baiser sur le front et se laissa glisser un peu plus profondément dans le lit pour lui faire face. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il s'approcha pour l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres. Après le baiser, elle ouvrit les yeux pour le regarder amoureusement. 

Evan, _murmurant_ : Bien dormit mon ange ?

Elle lui souri et resserra une nouvelle fois son étreinte contre l'être aimé.

Elizabeth : Très bien, merci.

L'estomac de la jeune femme refit un méchant bruit qui fit rigoler Evan.

Evan : On devrait peut-être aller déjeuner ?  
Elizabeth, _grincheuse _: Non.

Il posa une main sur sa joue afin de caresser sa peau et se détacha un peu de la jeune femme dont l'estomac recommençait une nouvelle fois ces étranges sons.

Evan : Tu es vraiment certaine ???  
Elizabeth : Je n'ai pas envie de me lever.  
Evan : Oh… Je vois.

Il fit un grand sourire avant de prendre Elizabeth dans ses bras pour l'embrasser tendrement pour qu'elle ouvre les yeux.  
Le ventre de la jeune femme n'avait décidément pas envie de rester muet ce matin…  
Evan força Elizabeth à s'allonger sur le dos et il se mit à califourchon sur ces jambes en posant les mains sur le ventre d'Elizabeth, légèrement arrondi par quatre mois de grossesse. Celle-ci avait désormais les yeux grands ouverts.

Evan : Est-ce que c'est Junior qui a faim ?  
Elizabeth, _faussement naïve_ : Certainement oui.

Il retira les mains du ventre de la jeune femme pour les posés de part et d'autre de son corps afin de se mettre au dessus d'elle.

Evan : Il va falloir que j'aille vite faire un petit déjeuner pour lui alors, je ne veux pas qu'il soit malade.  
Elizabeth, _coquine_ : Ca serait gentil oui.

Evan se tenait maintenant au dessus d'elle, ses lèvres à quelques millimètres de celles de sa compagne.  
Alors qu'elle pensait qu'il allait l'embrasser il se leva brusquement du lit et enfila son boxer.

Evan, _avec un grand sourire_ : Je vais me dévouer alors.

Elizabeth fit un gros grognement de frustration qui fit alors exploser Evan de rire. Il se jeta alors sur le lit pour l'embrasser fougueusement avant de partir aussi vite de la chambre.  
Alors qu'Elizabeth s'étira avant d'aller ouvrir la fenêtre pour respirer un bon bol d'air frais, Evan s'aventurais dans la petite cuisine.

Evan, _à lui-même_ : Ou peu bien se trouver le café…

Après avoir ouvert un placard, il entendit un bruit de semelle sur le sol qui le fit sursauter. Il referma la porte et se retourna vers la porte de la cuisine quand une femme d'un certain age entra.  
Les deux individus sursautèrent en même temps et la femme cria en posant une main sur son cœur. Elle le dévisagea de bas en haut pendant qu'il s'aperçu qu'il n'avait qu'un simple boxer sur lui.

Femme, _menaçante_ : Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous ici ???

Elizabeth qui avait entendu le remue ménage dans sa cuisine avait vite enfilé la chemise de son compagnon pour venir voir ce qui se passait. Elle se trouvait vers la vieille femme complètement effrayée.

Elizabeth, _émue_ : Maman ?

La femme se retourna les yeux grands ouverts vers la jeune femme. Une larme coula le long de sa joue pendant qu'Elizabeth se jetait dans ses bras. Elle passa une main dans les cheveux de sa fille pour les lui caresser.

Elizabeth, _entre deux larmes_ : Tu m'as tellement manqué.  
Maman : Je suis heureuse de te voir sweetheart.

Elles se détachèrent sans pour autant se quitter des yeux. Leurs joues étaient humides et elles se souriaient.  
La mère d'Elizabeth replaça une mèche derrière l'oreille de sa fille avant de la regarder plus malicieusement.

Maman : Tu me présentes se charmant jeune homme ?

Elle lança un petit regard vers Evan qui était complètement gêné.  
Elizabeth, elle, vira au rouge quand elle se rendit compte que son amant était en boxer et qu'elle n'avait qu'une simple chemise. La situation paraissait très simple…

Elizabeth : Maman, je te présente Evan… _tout doucement_ Mon petit ami.

La femme sourit devant la gêne de sa fille et fronça les sourcils en regardant le jeune homme.

Maman, _assez réticente_ : Enchanté.

Evan s'avança maladroitement vers elle pour lui tendre la main. Elle la lui serra.

Evan, _timide_ : Moi aussi, madame.

Elizabeth : Tu devrais te faire un thé, maman. Comme ça pendant ce temps on ira s'habiller.  
Maman : C'est une bonne idée oui…  
Elizabeth : Merci.

Evan se faufila pour passer en laissant un léger sourire à la mère de sa compagne quand il croisa son regard. Il se réfugia aussitôt derrière Elizabeth et ils partirent dans la chambre.  
Arrivé près du lit, ils cherchèrent tous les deux les vêtements éparpillés sur le sol pour s'habiller le plus vite possible.  
Les deux étaient placés de part et d'autre du lit. Ils avaient revêtue leur jean.  
Evan regardait Elizabeth qui déboutonnait lentement sa chemise.

Evan, _gêné_ : Ta mère à certainement envie de me tuer n'est ce pas ?  
Elizabeth, _riant_ : Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne pense pas qu'elle a des envies de meurtres.

Elle la regarda tendrement en retirant le dernier bouton de la chemise pour la retirer. Elle posa ses mains sur son petit ventre et le regarda.

Elizabeth, _amusé_ : Par contre, dans quelques minutes, quand elle va s'apercevoir que son petit-fils ou sa petite-fille pointe le bout de son nez dans mon utérus, je pense que tu vas y passer, désolé.

Elle le regarda en levant les épaules. Elle enfila un de ses hauts assez larges pendant qu'Evan s'essayait sur le bord du lit.

Evan : J'aurais aimé que ça se passe autrement…

Elizabeth vint se mettre à ces côtés et lui pris la main.

Elizabeth : Ca va aller, d'accord ? Ma mère n'a jamais mangé personne et même si votre rencontre n'a pas été la meilleur qui soit, tout iras bien.

Elle força le jeune homme à remonter la tête et à la regarder. Elle se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement et se leva, toujours main dans la main.

Elizabeth : Il vaut mieux y aller avant qu'elle se demande se qu'on fabrique.  
Evan : Tu as raison oui.

Et main dans la main, ils partirent dans la salle à manger qui donnait sur la cuisine américaine installer dans la maison de la jeune femme.  
Derrière le comptoir, Elizabeth et Evan regardaient la vieille femme finir de préparer son thé dans le silence.  
De la ou elle était, elle ne voyait que les haut du corps des deux amants gêné.  
Elle versa de l'eau chaude dans sa tasse, la pris dans ses mains et fit le tour du bar pour rejoindre sa fille dans le salon.  
Quand elle passa la porte, Elizabeth devint toute rouge devint les grands yeux de sa mère qui désormais la détaillais de haut en bas, la bouche ouverte, incapable de prononcer quoi que ce soit.  
Le plus tranquillement possible, elle posa sa tasse sur la table, les mains tremblantes et se retourna vers la jeune femme.

Maman, _bafouillante_ : Elizabeth ? Tu… tu es… enceinte ?  
Elizabeth, _dans un souffle_ : Oui.  
Maman : …

Encore impressionné par la nouvelle, elle s'essaya sur une chaise au tour de la table du salon. Elle était encore sous le choc et ignorait comment réagir.  
Elizabeth et Evan s'assirent à leur tour, l'un à côté de l'autre, en face de la mère de la jeune femme.  
Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à commencer la discussion, l'estomac d'Elizabeth recommença à crier famine.

Elizabeth : Désolé.  
Evan, _a Elizabeth_ : Tu devrais manger quelque chose…  
Elizabeth, _le regardant dans les yeux_ : Ca va aller, promis.  
Evan, _avec des yeux de chiens battus_ : Liz, s'il te plait…  
Maman : Il a raison, dans… dans ton état, tu devrais manger quelque chose.

Elizabeth tourna la tête pour regarder sa mère, inquiète.

Elizabeth : Je ne pense pas qu'il y ais quoi que ce soit de mangeable dans cette maison.

Evan se leva brusquement.

Evan, _fier de lui_ : Tout faux ! En cherchant le café tout à l'heure je suis tombé sur un paquet de biscuit. _Dans la cuisine_ Voilà !

Il prit les gâteaux et revint s'asseoir à côté d'Elizabeth. Il lui ouvrit le paquet pour qu'elle se serve.  
Elizabeth et sa mère essayaient pour le moment de ne pas croiser leur regard, sans trop savoir pourquoi, l'une comme l'autre étaient embarrassé de la situation.

Maman : Vous êtes rentré depuis quand ?  
Elizabeth, _entre deux bouchés_ : Nous sommes rentrés hier soir, assez tard.

Elle acquiesça avec un signe de tête et un lourd silence s'installa.

Maman : Et vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps ?

Elizabeth fini son biscuit et releva la tête pour regarder sa mère.

Elizabeth, _après une grande inspiration_ : Un peu moins d'un an.  
Maman : Et le bébé…  
Elizabeth : Je suis enceinte de quatre mois et quelques jours…

La mère de la jeune femme ne dit rien mais Elizabeth savait déjà se qui se passait dans sa tête… A peine un an qu'ils sont ensemble… Enceinte de plus de quatre mois… : Tout ceci se passait bien vite.  
Malgré cela, ne voulant pas amener une dispute, la mère d'Elizabeth ne fit aucun commentaire.

Maman : Est-ce que tout ce passe bien ?  
Elizabeth : Parfaitement oui.

Une sonnerie de téléphone enterra le silence qui était de nouveau arrivé. Aucune des trois personnes ne réagissaient.  
Elizabeth regarda Evan et posa une main sur ses genoux.

Elizabeth : Je crois que c'est ton téléphone.  
Evan, _se réveillant soudain_ : Oh, heu oui… pardon.

Il se leva précipitamment et alla dans la chambre pour trouver son téléphone. Les deux femmes l'attentèrent en silence. Elles l'entendaient parler avec une autre personne puis enfin raccrocher.  
Quand il revient, il avait sa veste dans les mains et avait enfilé ses chaussures. Elizabeth se leva.

Elizabeth : Un problème ?

Il regarda sa compagne, puis sa mère, assise et en train de boire une gorgé de thé.

Evan : Non, aucune, ne t'inquiète pas, mais je vais devoir vous laisser entre fille pour la journée.

Il s'avança vers la vielle dame, lui pris la main et l'embrassa.

Evan : Je suis très heureux de vous avoir rencontré madame, j'espère vous revoir très bientôt.  
Maman, _avec un sourire_ : Je l'espère aussi.

Evan lâcha la main de sa belle mère et se dirigea vers la sorti.

Elizabeth, _à sa mère_ : Excuse moi un instant, maman. Je reviens.

Elle suivit son amant jusqu'à la porte pour savoir ce qu'il se passait.

Elizabeth, _chuchotant_ : Il y a un problème ?

La mère d'Elizabeth décala discrètement sa chaise pour voir les deux adultes parler en secret.  
Evan, lui, embrassa Elizabeth sur la bouche.

Evan, _chuchotant_ : Non, tout vas bien, c'est juste le colonel Sheppard qui veut que je sois présent pour les tests pour les nouvelles recrue.

Elizabeth : D'accord.

Elle posa sa main sur sa joue et l'embrassa à nouveau pendant qu'il posait une main sur son ventre pour le caresser.

Evan : Prend soin de toi et de junior. Je serais la se soir, promis, et après 2 semaines, rien que nous deux.  
Elizabeth : J'y compte bien.

Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois avant qu'il n'attrape la poigné de la porte pour la faire tourner.  
La mère d'Elizabeth quand à elle souriait… Elle ne connaissait pas encore très bien cet homme mais il avait l'air de rendre heureux sa fille et c'est tout ce qui comptait.  
Alors qu'Evan était déjà à quelque mettre de la porte Elizabeth le rappela pour lui lancer les clés de la maison.

Elizabeth, _rigolant_ : Prend ça. Je n'aimerais pas que tu te retrouves sur le pas de porte.  
Evan, _faisant l'enfant_ : Merci maman.  
Elizabeth : Hey !!!

Il la regarda une dernière fois en lui envoyant un baiser et pris le premier taxi qu'il trouva.  
Elizabeth referma lentement la porte pour rejoindre sa mère qui c'était assise sur le canapé après avoir fini son thé. Elle alla s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Maman : Il a l'air d'être un gentil garçon.  
Elizabeth, _souriant_ : Il l'est.

Elizabeth se tourna vers sa mère pour la regarder en face.

Elizabeth, _sincèrement_ : Je suis désolé que tu es du apprendre tout ça, en même temps et de cette manière. J'aurais voulu te le dire plus tôt mais…

Une petite larme roula sur sa joue à ce moment la. La mère se rapprocha de sa fille et la sera contre elle.

Maman : Je comprends Elizabeth, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elles se détachèrent et Elizabeth essuya les autres larmes qui étaient tombé sur sa peau.

Elizabeth : Merci.  
Maman, _tendrement_ : Est-ce que tout vas bien ? Tu es heureuse ?  
Elizabeth : Je le suis maman, vraiment.

La mère d'Elizabeth posa affectueusement sa main sur le ventre bombé de sa fille.

Maman : C'est étrange. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne pensais pas te voir un jour dans cet état.  
Elizabeth : Je me rappel pourtant que petite tu nous parlais souvent de quand tu serais grand-mère non ?  
Maman, _rigolant_ : Tu as raison oui, mais je pensais toujours à ton frère en disant cela. J'ignore pour qu'elles raisons mais je ne pensais pas que tu aurais des enfants.

Elizabeth avait baisé la tête quand sa mère avait parlé de son frère.

Maman, _maussade_ : Quand ton frère nous à quitté je pensais que notre famille finirait avec toi.

Elizabeth releva la tête et avala difficilement sa salive avant de sourire à sa mère.

Elizabeth : Je crois que tu avais toutes les raisons pour croire que je n'aurais jamais d'enfants. Je ne pensais pas moi-même en avoir un jour… Et puis…  
Maman, _souriant_ : Et puis il y a eu Evan.  
Elizabeth : C'est un peu près ça oui.  
Maman : Je sais ce que c'est…

Elizabeth s'essaya un peu plus profondément dans le sofa et caressa son ventre.

Maman : Tu sais si c'est une fille ou un garçon ?  
Elizabeth : Non, je l'ignore. Carson… enfin le médecin qui s'occupe de moi nous a dit qu'on le serait à la prochaine écographie, si on le voulait.  
Maman : D'accord.

Elizabeth se sentait tellement bien avec sa mère, elle lui manquait tellement et avait en ce moment besoin de se confier.

Elizabeth : C'est tellement… étrange ! Je veux dire, je sais qu'il est là, j'ai eu d'horrible nausée, je grossi un peu plus tous les jours et je sens mon corps changer mais ça me parait encore tellement irréelle.  
Maman, _curieuse_ : Est-ce que tu l'as déjà senti bouger ?  
Elizabeth, _rigolant_ : Non, pas encore.  
Maman : Quand j'attendais ton frère, je me souviens avoir ressenti la même chose. Et puis un jour, j'étais enceinte d'à peine quatre mois quand j'ai senti qu'il m'a donné un coup de pied et après il n'a jamais arrêté !!

Les deux femmes rigolèrent.

Maman : Jusqu'à ce que j'accouche, il donnait sans cesse des coups de pieds et même si ce n'était pas vraiment agréable je crois que c'est ça qui m'a réconforté. Je savais qu'il était la et qu'il était apparemment en pleine forme.

Elle plissa les yeux et regarda intensément sa fille.

Maman : Par contre, toi ! Je crois que pour mon médecin tu étais un phénomène ! Tu ne m'as jamais donné un seul coup et il n'avait jamais vu ça. Je savais que tu étais la, je te sentais te retourner… ce qui me donnait d'affreuse nausée… mais tu ne m'a pas une seule fois donné un coup de pied.  
Elizabeth, _lui souriant_ : Il faut croire que tes enfants étaient déjà prédestinés, même avant leur naissance.  
Maman, _changeant complètement de sujet_ : Tu sais que Sedge serait très heureuse de te voir ?  
Elizabeth : Comment va-t-elle ?  
Maman : Très bien… Enfin, je trouve qu'elle a perdu beaucoup de joie de vivre depuis que tu n'es plus là. Tu lui manques terriblement…  
Elizabeth : Elle me manque aussi.  
Maman : Vous avez combien de jours de vacances ?  
Elizabeth, _rigolant_ : Normalement deux semaines… Mais je ne peu rien assurer.  
Maman : Tu devrais venir la chercher, ça lui ferait du bien.  
Elizabeth, _souriant_ : Avec plaisir !

La mère et la fille continuèrent de parler un long moment. L'après-midi fini, Elizabeth avait été chez sa mère récupérer Sedge pour qu'elle vienne passer 2 semaines avec elle, dans son ancienne maison.  
Quand Elizabeth rentra, elle s'aperçu que la porte était ouverte : Evan devait être rentré.  
Elle fit rentrer Sedge dans la maison et ferma la porte derrière elle.

Elizabeth, _fort_ : Evan ?  
Evan, _une voix lointaine_ : Je suis ici, dans la cuisine.

Elizabeth, suivi de Sedge allèrent dans la cuisine. A peine arrivé, Liz vit une fumée blanchâtre sortir de la petite pièce.

Elizabeth, _curieuse_ : Mais que fais tu ?

Il se retourna, vêtu d'un tablier blanc sali et une cuillère en bois à la main.

Evan, _avec un grand sourire_ : Je te prépare un bon repas.

A peine eu-t-il le temps de dire ça que Sedge lui sauta dans les bras. Le pauvre, surpris, tomba par terre, Sedge sur lui.

Evan : Heu… bonjour toi.

Il lui caressait la tête pendant qu'Elizabeth se baissa pour retirer sa chienne étalée sur son amant.

Elizabeth : Je te présente Sedge.

Evan commença à se relever en caressant toujours le poil soyeux de la chienne.

Evan : Contente de te rencontrer ma belle.

Il releva la tête vers Elizabeth.

Evan : C'est elle n'est ce pas, la photo sur ton bureau ?  
Elizabeth : En effet, oui…

Après avoir retiré son tablier, Evan servit à sa dulcinée un bon repas avant qu'ils aillent se coucher.  
Elizabeth était en train de se changer pendant qu'Evan prenait sa douche.  
Elle s'allongea dans son lit et comme avant, Sedge sauta sur la couverture pour dormir à côté de sa maîtresse. Pourtant, elle ne s'allongea pas tout de suite et reste près d'Elizabeth, son museau collé sur son ventre, entrain de le renifler.  
Elizabeth la caressait amoureusement.

Elizabeth : Tu trouves qu'il y a quelque chose de changer n'est ce pas ?

Comme si elle avait compris, Sedge releva la tête vers la jeune femme pour ensuite continuer de renifler sa peau.  
Elizabeth passa sa main sur son T Shirt pour le remonter et laisser Sedge continuer son exploration.  
C'est ainsi qu'Evan retrouva les deux femmes de la maison en sortant de la douche.  
Vêtu d'une simple serviette nouée au tour de sa taille, il vint près du lit avant d'enfiler son pantalon de pyjama.

Evan, _curieux_ : Qu'est ce que vous faites exactement ?  
Elizabeth : Elle constate les dégâts que tu as faits !  
Evan, _faussement choqué_ : Hey !

Pour toute réponse, il lui envoya la serviette sur la figure.  
Après avoir mis son pantalon, il s'allongea à son tour sur le lit et posa, comme il le pouvait, une main sur le ventre de sa compagne pendant que Sedge s'allongeait aisément entre les deux amoureux.

Elizabeth : Je crois qu'elle est jalouse.  
Evan : Tu m'étonnes ! Je le serais aussi à sa place !!

Elizabeth et Evan caressaient tous les deux la jolie chienne en se regardant amoureusement.

Elizabeth, _triste_ : Elle me manque tu sais…  
Evan : Tu devrais peut-être l'emmener sur Atlantis ?  
Elizabeth, _rigolant_ : Tu dis n'importe quoi !  
Evan, _sérieusement_ : Non, vraiment. Peut-être pas sur Atlantis, mais avec les petits Athosiens. Et puis comme ça, tu viendrais un peu plus souvent prendre l'air avec moi sur le continent.

Elizabeth le regarda sans rien dire, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle aurait tellement aimé ça… Mais soyons réaliste : le colonel Caldwell n'accepterait jamais d'avoir un chien à bord de son vaisseau !!


End file.
